User talk:Azaya
Hey And now I have one. I feel so special. heyyyyyyy.... thanks for the feedback. your beeting me on my quest to gather a bunch of minipets but thats ok and if you really wanted that alliance advertizement to gather some attention you should mention that im in it :D --Coloneh RIP 22:25, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Hehe, okay, I'll keep that in mind. --Azaya 22:52, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Now i feel special :)--Coloneh RIP 22:42, 8 December 2006 (CST) :::Eeeexcellent. --Azaya 01:34, 9 December 2006 (CST) ::::Nice eye for the typos =) Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:39, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::No problem at all :) That's about all I do on wiki. — Azaya OMFG I LOVE ILLUSION OF WEAKNESS!!!! do you love signets too? AmericanVlad 19:31, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Short answer: yes. :P — 19px Azaya 19:37, 14 February 2007 (CST) :: I'm gunna have to take some of ur userboxes... that ok? AmericanVlad 19:38, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Feel free :) 19px Azaya 19:39, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::: how did u message me that 1 time??? AmericanVlad 20:23, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::I just replied on your user talk. — 19px Azaya 20:32, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::: Ohhhh... I'm relatively new to Wiki so I haven't ever gotten a message. Yay! AmericanVlad 19:08, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Well, now you have ^^ — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 19:10, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::Hey again, I have a cool little build I just thought up, but I don't have a Dervish to test it out with!! (oh no!) If you get the time or find it interesting could you try it out? AmericanVlad 20:59, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::Sure :) Just general PvE? — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 22:07, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::: yup =]! AmericanVlad 06:58, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::::All right, will do. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 10:33, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::::::thanks a lot! I'm on my dads blackberry posting this in the car in nebraska. It is fun! Yay! ---- americanvlad (I can't find the tildes on this keypad lol) :Lol :) I'm at my desk in Ohio. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 17:44, 16 February 2007 (CST) :: snowing there? AmericanVlad 18:50, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Indeed it is >< — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 18:53, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::Tis blustery! AmericanVlad 19:07, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::::And also cold :( — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 19:08, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::::: haha yeah i hate this dry blowy snow..... AmericanVlad 20:03, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I hate that you need two people to get into the Northlands in presear... — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 20:05, 16 February 2007 (CST) :: I have a lvl 3 necro, I'll lvl him tonite and u wanna farm it together? AmericanVlad 20:16, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Well, my fiance made a new monk to help :) But if you want to team up sometime, whisper me when I'm on my secondary account, Amelyssan Decastris. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 20:47, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::OK! AmericanVlad 21:44, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::::I'm looking to get a couple Charr Bags for Mel, since she'll be in pre for awhile. It's tough alone though :\ — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 22:27, 16 February 2007 (CST) Mo/D Vermin Farmer I've adjusted the build for much greater speed. Runs without mistakes take me about 9 minutes now. Could you please revote?--Gobla 07:14, 16 January 2007 (CST) :I'll give it another try and revote if I think it deserves it, yes. — Azaya 15:27, 16 January 2007 (CST) Spirit Nuker Azaya, I see from your testing that you seem to be pretty good with ritualists. I have a build that has been up for quite a while, but I have been having a very hard time getting people to test it (a common response is "I don't like ritualists" or "I don't like spirits"). Would you be willing to test Build:Rt/any Spirit Nuker? You'll have to read the description carefully, as the way that the build works isn't like most of the other ritualists builds (the purpose isn't to just make the spirits, but to destroy them). Any feedback that you could provide in the discussion page would be great, too. Thanks.--Token Cleric 09:44, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks--Token Cleric 20:36, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::Not a problem. — Azaya 20:52, 8 January 2007 (CST) I hope you don't mind too much... I'm pirating some of your userpage code. >_> :::::-Haakon 16:02, 11 January 2007 (CST) Hello Just want to say Hi =) --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 05:21, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Hi :P — Azaya 14:59, 16 January 2007 (CST) Hintin Just a little hit, if you want to get rid of the staircase effect on your userboxes, you can use the clear tag. Or alternatively you could use a series of div tags and then you could have your userbox staircase leading somewhere which could also be fun! Whaddya think!? --Xasxas256 05:23, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Well, actually I like the staircase effect, but thanks for the tip :) — Azaya 05:26, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Well according to my typo I was hitting you not tipping you :P What you really need is more userboxes, then you can have staircase long enough to rival the fire escape on an apartment building...that's the aim isn't it? :P --Xasxas256 05:37, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::I'm sure I could think of a few more :P They're fun to make. — Azaya 05:39, 31 January 2007 (CST) --Xasxas256 06:09, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Hahaha! That's awesome! May I use it? — Azaya 06:24, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Absolutely, until you've got a full flight of stairs, then you can get rid of it! --Xasxas256 06:34, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::Thanks very much :D Now to make two more to accompany it. — Azaya 06:40, 31 January 2007 (CST) Oh. My. God. I totatally need to steal your 'This user likes to use unpopular skills.' thing as soon as I figure out exactly how to create them and use them. Alt F Four 03:47, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Feel free :P — 19px Azaya 08:03, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::You've upgraded to a sig icon hey? Offering of Spirit...yup don't see that being used that often ;) --Xasxas256 19:58, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Yeah, I can't figure out to how make it fancy with colors and such and retain the timestamp :( So it's just an icon. And I happen to love Offering of Spirit, probably partially because it's mostly ignored. — 19px Azaya 20:05, 14 February 2007 (CST) Hello-- Thanks for commenting on my talk page about TheDrifter/Skuld debacle. You're only the second person I know to use the word "debacle." (the first being myself). I'm usually trying to avoid drama like a herd of rampaging Titans, but I digress, this topic was interesting. By the way, I like your userpage. Doom Music 18:23, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Thanks very much. I like yours too. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 19:00, 15 February 2007 (CST) Chat this is the new section for chat! AmericanVlad 21:47, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Woot :P — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 10:02, 17 February 2007 (CST) :: We needed a chat section lol =P!!! AmericanVlad 11:25, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::You're right, and now we have one ^^ — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 11:27, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::Ooh rah we r leet! AmericanVlad 13:30, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::You're a fan of Melandru's Resilience, I take it. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 13:41, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Yeah but I realized i love Vow of Strength more! =] AmericanVlad 15:26, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Oh, and IW kicks azz too! AmericanVlad 17:30, 17 February 2007 (CST) I pretty much like all non-attack elites cause mostly they rock. AmericanVlad 17:31, 17 February 2007 (CST) :I like most of them too, just because they're generally unique and different. I make a point never to use Avatar of Balthazar. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 18:30, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Why not? It's not my favorite but its a good skill. I prefer Avatar of Grenth and Avatar of Lyssa. AmericanVlad 21:33, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::It sounds like a good skill, but a) it's very overused and b) the only place I found it useful was versus the Lich Lord in Gate of Madness. I prefer Lyssa and sometimes Melandru. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 14:06, 18 February 2007 (CST) I dont mean to be pushy, but have you tested that build yet? I am anxious to know so I can put it in untested builds. Plus I just want know if I had a good idea =P. AmericanVlad 15:28, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Coincidentally, I'm testing it right now :P Feel free to whisper and say hi. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 15:37, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::My silly Leeroying heroes dislike the lack of res >.> — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 15:44, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::Hmm.. Mystic Sweep might be better than Twin Moon.. what do you have the stats at? I'm currently running 8 Illusion, 3 Inspiration, 11 Scythe Mastery, and 15 Mysticism, but I'll set it however you want it. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 16:05, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::IDC about the attributes. I set them to 12 mysticism, 10 illusion, 10 inspiration, and 6 scythe, and thanks for the attack skill tip AmericanVlad 18:22, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::Do you actually like the build? Some guy said that it was stupid in discussion =[[User:Americanvlad|AmericanVlad] 18:28, 18 February 2007 (CST)